24fandomcom-20200223-history
Brian Hite
Brian Hite is a stunt performer and actor that has worked during several episodes of 24. Biography and career Brian Hite began his career as a stunt performer in 1996. He has worked in shows like Star Trek: Voyager, Buffy the Vampire Slayer, True Blood, Hawaii Five-0, and Nashville. Hite has also worked on films like The Fast and the Furious: Tokyo Drift, The Island, Mimic 2, and the Twilight franchise. Aside from his work in the entertainment business, Hite has a doctorate degree in Philosophy, Industrial and Organizational Psychology from Walden University. He currently serves as Senior Dissertation Chair at Grand Canyon University. Role on 24 Hite has performed various roles on 24: * In he played one of the FBI agents in the parking garage of 34012 Wilshire Boulevard, who Jack Bauer knocked out and took the clothes of in order to gain access and find Wayne Palmer. * In he played one of the Russian terrorists at Ontario Airport, wearing a brown jacket and waiting as the SWAT teams stormed the terminal. However as soon as CTU's explosives went off, Hite switched to playing the CTU SWAT agent who dived through the wall and rolled over the blue counter. The terrorist in the brown jacket was replaced with another performer. * In he played one of the policemen on motorbikes escorting Yuri Suvarov's motorcade - he was the second one to be shot by Ostroff's lieutenant. * In and he played the CTU security guard outside Jack's holding room, who Jack knocked out after escaping. He later stopped Marilyn Bauer from leaving the CTU lounge. * In he doubled for Jaime Gomez in the role of Agent Torres, when diving away from the exploding helicopter. * In he played a CTU security guard who tasered Jack Bauer after he left the holding room with Renee Walker. He then led Jack up to Brian Hastings' office. In Day 8: 3:00am-4:00am, the same guard was on duty when Kayla Hassan arrived at CTU and an EMP bomb in her car detonated, at which point Hite's character was thrown to the ground and killed. * In he played another CTU security guard, who Jim offered to have run to Dana Walsh's car to get her migraine medication. After Dana refused, and then returned to the security station, she shot and killed Hite's character. * In he played Agent Lee. * In he played a civilian getting into a taxi who was shot and killed by Dana Walsh as she escaped from the First Unity Savings Bank. Gallery of roles File:5x02 FBI agent.jpg|As FBI agent (Season 5) File:5x04 Brian Hite.jpg|As Russian terrorist (Season 5) File:5x04 CTU SWAT.jpg|As CTU SWAT (Season 5) File:5x10 Brian Hite.jpg|As escort cop (Season 5) File:6x23 Brian Hite.jpg|As CTU security (Season 6) File:8x09 Brian Hite guard.jpg|As security guard 1 (Season 8) File:24_-_Agent_Torres'_killed.jpg|As Agent Torres (stunt double) (Season 8) File:8x16-Hite.jpg|As security guard 2 (Season 8) File:8x20-civilian.jpg|As shot civilian (Season 8) ''24'' credits FBI agent * Russian terrorist * CTU SWAT agent * Escort cop * CTU LA guard * * Torres * CTU NY guard 2 * CTU NY guard 1 * Lee * Shot civilian * 24-related appearances * Scenemakers (Season 8 episode 1) See also * Performers with multiple roles Selected filmography * Big Bad (2016) * Stoker (2013) * The Twilight Saga: Breaking Dawn - Part 2 (2012) * Stoker (2012) * The Twilight Saga: Breaking Dawn - Part 1 (2011) * The Green Hornet (2011) * The Big Bang (2010) * Twilight (2008) * The Fast and the Furious: Tokyo Drift (2006) * The Island (2005) * Motives (2004) * The Trip (2003) * Mimic 2 (2001) * The Base (1999) Television appearances * Nashville (2013-2017) * True Blood (2012) * Hawaii Five-0 (2010-2012) * Numb3rs (2007) * 24 (2006-2010) * Birds of Prey (2002) * Angel (2001) * VIP (2000-2002) * Martial Law (1999-2000) * Buffy the Vampire Slayer (1997-2000) * Star Trek: Deep Space Nine (1997-1998) * Diagnosis Murder (1996) External links * * Category:Actors Category:Season 5 actors Category:Season 6 actors Category:Season 8 actors Category:Uncredited actors Category:Stunt performers